BOOM
by NYdreams16
Summary: Ça devait être une enquête comme une autre, une famille à laquelle on rendait justice mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'ils venaient de changer leur vie à jamais , une affaire ordinaire plus pour très longtemps ...
1. Chapter 1

Ça devait être une enquête comme une autre ,un vol qui avait mal tourné le suspect devait être arrêter dans la matinée et l'affaire étais boucler l'équipe de Beckett devait si rentrer vers 10h il était 11h et les seule sirène qu'on entendais c'était celle des ambulance elle résonnais dans les rue de New York, elle résonnais dans les oreille des lieutenant et officier sur place devant cette amas en flamme se bâtiment en ruine d'où la vie de leurs collègues ,amis venais de basculer et oui cela devait être une arrestation comme une autre, une enquête comme les autres une famille à laquelle on rendait justice…

12th 3h plus tôt

Il était 8 h les talons du lieutenant Beckett résonnais dans le poste se bruit si caractéristique que Ryan et Esposito reconnaissais ils levèrent la tête pour saluer leurs boss

_salut Beckett

_salut les gars prêt à boucler ce cas

_oui on attend juste le mandat et c'est partit

_ok on sait où se trouve notre suspect

_oui dans un entrepôt au nord de Manhattan on a une équipe d'officier qui surveille l'endroit au cas où notre gars partirais mais pour le moment tous est normal

_parfait

Alors que pour les gars c'était le bruit des talons de Beckett qu'il reconnaissait elle s'était quand le ding de l'ascenseur annonçais l'arrivée de son partenaire le célèbre romancier Richard Castle il avait son habituel café a la mains et elle savait que celui qui étais dans sa mains droite étais le sien depuis trois ans il lui apportais sont café c'était sa douceur de la journée leurs relation avais beaucoup évoluer en trois ans il avait été partenaire ,ami, meilleur ami et voilà que maintenant on approchais dangereusement de la limite en effet elle avait rompu avec Josh il y a quelque semaine et maintenant elle laissait leurs yeux se croiser sans détourner le regard les joute verbal devenait plus explicite plus longue les toucher plus répétitif mais ils n'avaient pas encore apporter le sujet mais cette idée lui trottais dans la tête et oui Kate Beckett tombais chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de son partenaire

_bonjour lieutenant

_bonjour writer-boy

_Beckett combien de fois je vous le dirais c'est writer-man

_ça reste à prouver en attendant que l'homme se montre un jour donné moi mon café

_eh bien lieutenant si vous voulez que je le prouve je peux le faire

Ils s'étaient approcher dangereusement mais Beckett attrapa sont café et partit plus loin sa devenait vraiment très chaud entre eux .

Et voilà dès le matin elle allumait l'incendie comment Castle pouvait résister elle était son rayon de soleil sa meilleure ami sa partenaire il se l'était promis « always » il l'aimait et chaque jour sont amour se renforçais et depuis quelque semaine il voyait les barrières tomber pour révéler un peu plus son cœur l'armure craquais la carapace fissurais mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que son cœur étais déjà à lui

La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre Espo décrocha avant de raccrocher quelque minute plus tard pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe il avait le manda il pouvait y'aller mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'ils venaient de changer leurs vie a jamais quand ils entraient dans cette ascenseur ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs destin étais seller pour toujours.

Il venaient d'arriver ils avaient tous leurs gilet part balle arme au point ils s'apprêtaient à défoncer la porte tout le monde était en place Beckett lança le signal et tout le monde entra ils avaient préalablement localiser le suspect et ils arrivèrent très vite ils lui passèrent les menotte et Ryan et Esposito sortir du bâtiment pour le mettre dans une voiture de patrouille Castle et Beckett vérifièrent l'endroit on s'est jamais un complice pourrait si trouver alors qu'il se dirigèrent vers la sortir passant par le milieu de l'entrepôt une lumière attira l'attention de Beckett elle s'approcha et découvrit avec stupeur un compte à rebours

_CASTLE Y UNE BOMBE !

Les deux partenaires se mirent à courir vers la sortit mais le compte à rebours venait d'arriver à zéro Castle sauta derrière un mur avant que l'explosion les projets tous les deux leurs corps volèrent l'onde de choc toucha Beckett qui s'écrasa contre un mur Castle la rejoignis très vite les murs s'écroulèrent les fils électriques prirent feu

A l'extérieur les vitre venait d'exploser Ryan et Esposito avait finis part terre ils se relevèrent pour découvrir le bâtiment à moitié détruit en un coup d'œil Espo compris que leurs amis étaient à l'intérieur il tenta de s'approcher du bâtiment pendant que Kevin appelais les secours.


	2. Chapter 2

Le capitaine Roy Montgomery sortit de son bureau pour trouver tous son poste devant la télévision qui diffusait la triste nouvelle un policier et son partenaire avait été pris dans une explosion :

 _Miranda Crus en direct de New York aujourd'hui à 10h46 une explosion à souffler un entrepôt de Manhattan des sources raconte qu'un lieutenant du douzième district et son coéquipier si trouvait …_

_chef ses vrai

Le capitaine éteignis la télé et regarda ses homme, ils étaient tous une famille et aujourd'hui il fallait leurs expliquer que cette famille venaient d'être touché d'un grand drame, il prit une profonde inspiration

_oui le lieutenant Beckett et son équipier si trouvais les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito vont bien ils ont simplement quelques ecchymoses en revanche le lieutenant Beckett et M. Castle étaient à l'intérieur je viens d'avoir l'hôpital au téléphone ils sont tous les deux en chirurgie leurs jours sont en danger les médecins tentent tous je vous cache pas qu'ils sont dans un état critique.

Le temps s'était arrêter, Ryan et Esposito étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital ils avaient passé des coup de téléphone qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu passer .Lanie les avait rejoint en larme elle était assise a coter d'Esposito, Jim étais arriver sans un mots le regard dans le vide, Alexis et Martha étais apparu le visage ravager de larmes mais elle non plus n'avait rien dit , ils étaient la assis sur des chaises avec pour seul bruit l'aiguille de l'horloge, les heures passait alors que ça faisait 6h qu' ils étaient entrés en chirurgie un médecin venais enfin à leurs rencontre

_les familles de M. Castle et Mlle Beckett

Ils relevèrent tous la tête Ryan pris la parole

_oui c'est nous est-ce qu'ils sont en vie ?

Ryan ni étais pas allé par quatre chemin

_oui nous avons pu les sauver malheureusement j'ai plusieurs mauvaise nouvelle est-ce que je dois voire les familles séparément ou pas

Martha se levas à son tour :

_non nous somme une famille allé y expliquer nous

_Martha a raison je suis le père de Mlle Beckett et elle la mère de M. Castle nous voulons juste savoir l'état de nos enfants nous somme une grand famille

_très bien pour commencer je vais prendre le cas de votre fille c'est elle qui a été le plus toucher part l'explosion elle a subis un traumatisme important a la tête elle a une brulure au second degrés sur le bras droit et une au troisième dans le dos elle a aussi une fracture de la jambe gauche mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ses oreilles ses tympans ont souffert et pour le moment nous ne savons pas si elle retrouvera un jour l'audition.

_ma fille est sourde !

_je suis désoler monsieur pour le moment oui, pour ce qui est de M. Castle lui ses oreilles ont été protégé par le faite qu'il y avait un mur derrière lui il a aussi subi un traumatisme a la tête il a le bras gauche fracturer ainsi que la jambe droite et il a des brulures aux seconds degrés sur les bras ainsi qu'une grande au troisième sur le dos les prochain 48h serons décisives.

Ils encaissèrent chaque information, analysèrent chaque blessure ,alors que le médecin allait repartir une petit voix remplis de sanglot se fit entendre du médecin

_docteur si ils devaient ne pas survirent a ses 48h vous pouvez les laisser ensemble ne les séparer pas s'il-vous-plait

_je vais voir ce que je peux faire

_et sinon ont pourraient les voire ?

_oui mais sa serait derrière une vitre par groupe de trois

_merci docteur

2h plus tard

Ils s'approchèrent de la vitre pour découvrirent son corps relier a des dizaine de tuyau ,fil la raccrochant a la vie ,ses bras était recouvert de bandage ,elle était noyer dans un océan de pansements de plâtre de crème et de désinfectant .La pièce étais silencieuse seul le bruit du moniteur cardiaque y résonnais .Elle était si fragile a cette instant son visage étais pale ses cheveux qui habituellement reflétais chaque reflet de lumière, qui formais de joli boucle étais enfui dans l'oreiller et ses yeux désespérément clos.

Martha et Alexis qui venaient à peine de se remettre du choque de voir le lieutenant, s'approchèrent de la vitre d'en face celle quelle redoutais il était la lui aussi relier part des dizaine de machine le seul signe de vie étais le soulèvement de sa poitrine mais elle se soulevais grâce au tube qu'il avait dans la trachée ,appart le nombre de blessure qui jonchais son corps se qui choqua le plus Martha c'est que son fils n'avait plus sont aire enfantin sur son visage, il ne restais plus que son corps meurtri et elle savait que si un des deux mourrait l'autre ne sans remettrais jamais, Jim et elle avait discuté dans la salle d'attende si l'un des deux venais à mourir ils perdrais leurs deux enfants ils devaient se battre, le combat ne faisait que commencer et sa ils l'avaient tous compris le livre venait d'être balayer la page étais blanche mais déjà recouverte de blessure de traumatisme à soigner à combler à surmonter.

Une infermière s'approcha d'eux pour leurs dires que c'était l'heure de partir avant de partir Jim s'approcha d'elle

_mademoiselle je sais que normalement vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire mais s'il-vous-plait mettez- les dans la même chambre si l'un des deux devaient ne pas survivre laisser leurs passer leurs dernier instant ensemble ils se le sont promis .

_je vais voir ce que je peux faire

_merci

Ils décidèrent tous de sortir de l'hôpital pour aller manger et de tous façon les heures de visite étais terminé ils ne pourraient revenir que le lendemain à 10h

Ils étaient tous réunies au loft devant des pizzas mais personne n'avait vraiment faim Jim qui voyais que tout le monde étais triste décida de détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait vraiment trop pesante

_sinon je voudrais que vous nous racontiez comment ils sont au poste de police ,c'est vrai nous on les voix partir le matin on entent certains histoire mais comment sont-ils vraiment on entend parler de leurs partenariat mes nous on veut la vérité .

Lanie décida de répondre en premier :

_ils sont fascinant, incroyable je croie que leurs spécialité c'est de finir les phares de l'autre

_vraiment

_oh oui M. Beckett

_Esposito appelé moi Jim

_d'accord, Lanie tu as oublié le truc le plus flippant c'est leurs regard on croirait qu'ils se parlent

_ah oui se truc me fait toujours flipper

_ouais c'est sûr

_moi je dis le plus drôle c'est quand ils se disputent

_oh oui le pire c'est que le plus souvent ils le fond en arrivant à la morgue

_ça c'est la voiture ca les met dans un êtas

_c'est incroyable Kate bizarrement me raconte jamais ça

_Richard aussi vous avez piqué ma curiosité vous trois alors aller y continuer

Et c'est ainsi que pendant toute la nuit ils continuèrent à parler

Le lendemain 11h unité de réanimation Jim et Martha venaient de passer les portes de l'hôpital une infermière leurs faisait le topo de la nuit.

_la nuit c'est plutôt bien passer pour les deux mais ça fait une heure qu'on sent que Mlle Beckett s'enfonce on ne sait pas comment faire pour qu'elle se batte on est vraiment désoler monsieur

_vous avez tous essayé

_oui mais je crains que les prochaines heures sois décisive sur son état

_alors faite la dernière chose que je souhaite à ma fille déplace son lit dans la chambre de M. Castle et laisser la magie opérer et si ce soir son état à empirer je veux qu'on la débranche

_Jim vous n'allez pas abandonner si vite

_Martha je ne veux pas qu'on s'acharne ma Katie a vécue tellement de chose je préfère qu' elle parte rejoindre sa mère sans souffrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA : Avant toute chose je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

L'infermière toucher part le discours appela sa collègue et ensemble elles bougèrent le lit de Beckett dans la chambre, elles le faisaient en pensant que malheureusement la jeune femme ne survivrais pas son cœur battait très peu, le respirateur apportait suffisamment d'aire pour qu'elle survive on aurait dit que son cœur abandonnais la bataille. Mais alors qu'elle venait de placer le lit à coter de celui de l'écrivain le cœur du lieutenant se mit à battre pas comme les dernières heures, non sont cœur battais vraiment la vie reprenais ses droit.

Jim et Martha qui étaient derrière la vitre assistèrent a la scène avec émotion leurs enfants reprenaient vie à la simple présence de l'autre les infermières restèrent ébahie devant le miracle. Elles sortirent de la chambre et s'approchèrent d'eux

_com…comment c'est possible

_ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent ils ont une connexion inexplicable et magique

_c'est incroyable en 20 ans de métier je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi unis

_attendez le pire madame c'est qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ils s'aiment tous les deux mais on trop peur

_ah bon pourtant madame j'ai reconnu le nom de votre fils c'est l'écrivain celui qui est un playboy coureur de jupons

_c'est vraie mon fils était comme ça mais regarder depuis combien tant vous n'avez pas vu ces frasque dans la presse c'est conquêtes en page six

_euh…depuis deux ans c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais remarqué

_c'est grâce à ma fille ils se sont tous les deux transformer au coter de l'autre vous connaissez la saga des Nikki Heat

_oui j'adore ces livres

_et bien vous avez devant vous la vraie Nikki et le vrai Rook

_vous voulez dire que mademoiselle Beckett et La muse !

_oui même si elle déteste qu'on lui dise ça

_d'ailleurs en parlant de la célébrité de mon fils ça vous dérangerais de lui mettre son nom de naissance pour éviter les paparazzis ou autres ?

_oui madame je vais le faire tout de suite vous avez juste à me donner son vraie nom et bien sûr je ne le divulguerais a personne on va dire qu'à partir de là je serai l'infermière personnel des deux jusqu'a qu'ils sortent tous les deux de cette hôpital main dans la main

_oh vous êtes un ange et cet ange doit avoir un nom

_oui je m'appelle Mia

_très bien Mia moi c'est Martha Rodgers et lui Jim Beckett

_enchanter de vous connaitre tous les deux je vais aller m'occuper de tous on se revoie très vite

24h plus tard au loft Jim Martha et Alexis sont endormie sur le canapé il est 8h du matin quand le téléphone sonne Martha décroche

_allo

_madame Rodgers c'est Mia du Bellevue hôpital

_Mia est-ce que tout va bien

_très, juste pour vous prévenir que les deux sont en phase de réveil vous devriez venir car ça va être un peu difficile et douloureux pour les deux

_très bien nous arrivons

9h unité des soins intensif

Tous était assis sur des chaises en face de leurs lits c'est Castle qui commença a ouvrit les yeux le premier Martha voyant les paupières de son fils bouger s'approcha et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux

_chérie ouvre les yeux aller mon grand tu peux le faire

Doucement les paupières de Castle s'ouvrirent sa mère put enfin voire ses yeux bleu quel n'avais pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout, voyant que son fils paniquais elle essaya de le calmer

_Richard chérie calme toi c'est normal tu es sous respirateur tu ne peux pas parler une infermière va venir

En effet Alexis avait appelé Mia qui s'approcha de Castle

_bonjour M. Castle je vais vous retirer ça et après on vous expliquera tous

Castle acquiesça de la tête

_attention ça fait un peu mal

Mia retira doucement le tuyau Castle toussa elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but avant de ne sortir qu'un nom

_Ka...te

_ne vous inquiéter pas elle est juste de là

Castle tourna la tête pour voir ça partenaire encore endormis avec le même tuyau que lui il se tourna vers l'infermière qui commença à lui expliquer sont états

_M. Castle ou Rodgers votre mère a mis se nom-la je vais vous expliquer toute vos blessure, ok ,déjà est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passer

_oui…Une bombe

_c'est exacte vous et votre partenaire avait été pris dans une explosion vous avez subi un traumatisme a la tête votre bras gauche est fracturer ainsi que votre jambe droite vous avez des brûlures au second degrés sur les bras et une grande au troisième sur le dos mais ne vous inquiéter pas votre bras et votre jambe serons remis dans 2 mois les brûlures sûr vos bras vont disparaitre, par contre celle sur votre dos va rétrécir mais elle laisseras une cicatrice vos oreille ont subi aucun dommage contrairement à votre ami

_Kate elle a quoi

_malheureusement Mlle Beckett est devenu sourde nous ne savons pas si elle retrouvera l'audition un jour

_elle est sourde

_oui

Castle encaissa la nouvelle difficilement après que l'infermière est fait quelque teste et lui avait donné des médicaments pour la douleur elle sorti de la chambre le laissant réfléchir il regardait Beckett allonger à coter de lui elle était devenu sourde comment allait-elle surmonter ca une larme solitaire coula sur ça joue la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Alexis qui se précipita dans ses bras

_papa !

_lex

répondit-il du mieux qu'il pouvait Jim et Martha s'approchèrent du lit

_Richard ça va

_oui mère, Jim

_bonjour Rick

_je suis désolé pour Kate

_ne le soyer pas mon garçon ce n'est pas de votre faute et vous êtes blesser aussi

_oui mais elle est sourde

_Richard écoute moi bien tu ni es pour rien si Kate est sourde et en plus le médecin a dit qu'elle retrouverait peut être l'audition

_ta mère a raison gamin et si tu n'avais pas été là ma fille serais sans doute morte

_comment ça ?

_et bien au début vous étiez dans des chambres séparer et hier matin Kate à chuter son corps ne se battais plus et on a demandé aux infermières de vous mettre à coter et dès le moment ou vous êtes retrouvé dans la même pièce sont cœur c'est remis à battre elle reprenait vie

_vraiment

_oui

Alors que Castle discutais tranquillement de tous ce qu'il c'était passer avec sa mère et Jim, un gémissement se fit entendre de l'autre coter de la chambre Jim se précipita vers le lit de sa fille qui ouvrait elle aussi les yeux mais bien vite elle commença à paniquer Mia arriva lui retira le respirateur et lui donna un verre d'eau et comme Castle il y a deux heure elle se tourna vers son père pour ne prononcer qu'un nom

_Cas..tle

Mais Kate remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'entendais pas ça voix elle voyais les lèvres de son père bouger elle voyait celle de l'infermière mais elle n'entendais rien elle commença à bouger, essayer de sortir du silence mais l'infermière lui tendit une feuille elle la pris et put y lire toute les blessures qu'avait subi son corps ainsi que la douloureuse nouvelle elle n'entendais plus des larmes coulais sur ces joues elle se débattais, ni croyant pas, son père essayais de la calmer mais rien ni faisait alors que l'infermière allait lui administrer un calment Kate s'arrêta net une main venais de prendre la sienne ,une main qu'elle reconnaitrais entre mille cette chaleur si particulière, le frisson qui parcourais sa colonne à chaque fois que cette mains la touchait, elle tourna la tête pour trouver les yeux de son partenaire elle plongea sont regard dans le sien elle repris doucement une respiration normal l'infermière venait d'arriver avec une piqûre de calment mais Jim l'arrêta lui demanda de regarder en effet Kate c'était calmer

_c'est stupéfiant comment il a fait

_je ne sais pas mais nous devrions les laisser tranquille

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir observant toujours la scène intense qui se jouait Lanie Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent

_qu'est-ce qui ce passe

_Lanie vous m'avez fait peur

Ils se saluèrent tous et les trois nouveau arrivant regardèrent eux aussi ce qu'il se passait

_elle sais

_oui et elle s'est mis à paniquer et je n'ai pas réussie à la calmer l'infermière était partit chercher un calment quand tout d'un coup elle s'est arrêtée net elle a arrêté de pleurer de se débattre et là j'ai vu que Rick avait attrapé sa main, elle s'est tournée vers lui et ils sont comme ça depuis environ vingt-minutes et on ne sait toujours pas comment il a réussi à faire ça

_waouh ta vue ses regards, bro c'est pire qu'au poste

_Javi à raison on a l'impression que si tu fixes leurs yeux un rayon laser va venir brûler ta rétine

_Ryan je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec mon père mais ta raison leurs regard est intense

Alors qu'un nouveau silence c'était installer une voix se fit entendre

_alors c'est ici que se passe des miracles

Tous se retournèrent pour trouver un homme d'environ 1m 80, chauve la peau mate

_et vous êtes ?

_je suis le docteur Burke les infermières mon prévenu de ce que vos amis on subit mais aussi de ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire je suis là pour les aider ils vont suivre une thérapie pour les aider à surmonter ça

_bonjour je suis Jim le père de Kate

_moi Martha la mère de Richard voici sa fille Alexis et leurs collègues

_très bien je pourrais parler avec vous, de comment est leurs relation

_si vous avez deux heures devant vous ok par contre on vous prévient, ils ont une relation assez particulière

_j'ai crue attendre ça, et vous êtes

_Lanie Parish médecin légiste et aussi la meilleure ami de Kate

_très bien venez on va aller à la cafétéria pour parler de tout ça

Après avoir expliqué pendant environs 1h30 au docteur Burke l'originalité et la complicité du duo, ils revenaient à la chambre mais trouvèrent les deux endormis leurs mains toujours soudé ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA : Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est un chapitre très cours c'est pourquoi que je vais poster le cinquième juste après.**

 **julie91 : merci pour ton message qui ma beaucoup toucher et oui ils vont continuer à ce rapprocher mais je te laisse le découvrir.**

Le lendemain chambre de Kate et Rick le docteur Burke venait de se présenter, Mia étais là ainsi que Jim et Martha ils devaient parler de la suite des évènements ils réussirent a parler a Beckett grâce a un carnet ou ils notaient ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire

_écouter je crois que le mieux c'est que nous trouvons a Beckett une personne qui apprendras la langue des signes avec elle et l'aideras au début

Beckett pris une feuille et marqua : « je ne veux pas être le boulet de quelqu'un »

_Kate tu seras le boulet de personnes, je veux le faire

« Castle ! »

_Rick vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça

_je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie docteur

_très bien pendant 5 mois vous suivrez de la rééducation ainsi que des cours pour personnes devenu sourde on vous apprendra tous

_OK

Kate s'était mise à pleurer

« Je ne veux pas que Rick sacrifie sa vie pour moi je ne veux pas être un poids »

« Kate tu seras jamais un poids je veux le faire on se l'ais promis always »

Et comme pour seller se pacte, il lui attrapa la main elle plongea son regard dans le sien, Rick releva la tête deux minute plus tard regarda le docteur Burke

_c'est bon ont est d'accord

_vous êtes sur ? Comment vous avez fait je ne comprends pas ce qui viens de se passer

« Je veux bien le faire »

_comment …Rick est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

_euh oui

_quand vous regarder Beckett comme vous venez de le faire vous communiquer n'est-ce pas

_oui …

Tout le monde dans la chambre regarda le docteur sans comprendre pourquoi, Jim et Martha étais perdu et Mia encore plus après avoir fait signer les papiers au deux ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller expliquer tout ça

_madame Rodgers et M. Beckett je pense que vos enfants sont des âmes sœur

_des quoi ?

_ils sont liés ils ont un lien si fort que ils n'ont pas besoins de se parler pour se comprendre enfaite je pense que à chaque fois qu'il se regarde comme ils le font ils se parlent

_vous voulez dire qu'ils communiquent part les yeux

_oui part le toucher pour eux c'est une réaction instinctive ils sont liés et je pense que nous somme qu'au début de nos surprise vos enfant sont extraordinaire.

 **Alors verdict ?**

 **Le bouton est juste en bas -)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA : je vous préviens que à partir de là on fait un bond dans le temps de 6 mois vous comprendrez que je ne voulais pas déprimer tous le monde avec des chapitres et des chapitres sur l'hôpital et en plus comme ça je laisse cette partit un peut mystérieuse me permettant de faire des flash-back des souvenir… j'espère que vous apprécierez**

6 mois plus tard

Mia comme tous les matin commença sa ronde auprès de ses patients elle arriva très vite devant la chambre de ces patients préférer d'où s'échappait déjà des éclats de rire qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore inventer, ses deux la depuis un mois la faisait tournée en bourrique, pire que des gosses elle ouvrit la porte pour les trouver en pleine bataille d'oreiller il y avait des plumes partout, sur le sol Kate se trouvait sur Castle le frappant avec son oreiller et lui signais des chose Mia n'arrivais pas très bien à comprendre la langue des signe, en revanche ses deux-là la magnais très bien depuis déjà plusieurs mois ils avaient même crée leurs propre signe elle attira leur attention en appuyant plusieurs fois sur l'interrupteur

Kate se leva vite lâchant l'oreiller au passage, Castle l'avait suivi ils étaient tous les deux debout comme des enfants pris en faute

_dès le matin tous les deux

_désoler Mia

_regarder moi l'état de la chambre vous êtes pire que des gosses

_c'est Rick /c'est Kate

_stop je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est, maintenant prenez vos médicaments

_ok

30 min plus tôt dans la chambre

Kate ouvrit doucement les yeux elle grogna avant d'enfoncer ça tête dans son oreiller elle finit par se lever elle s'approcha du lit de Castle, elle était contente les matins étais moi dure chaque jour cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient retrouvé toute leurs capacité physique et après avoir traversé des mois de thérapie et de rééducation c'était comme un soulagement une renaissance maintenant ils profitaient de la vie et ils enchainaient bêtise sur bêtise. Beckett avait fait tomber toutes les barrière avec Castle, avant elle avait ca bulle sa carapace aujourd'hui ils avaient leurs bulle ils partageaient la même carapace ce qui inquiétais le docteur Burke mais ils sens fichaient ils avaient décidé de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de ne plus se soucier des autres et aujourd'hui Beckett avait bien envie de réveiller son partenaire elle était désormais au bout de son lit elle monta sur son lit et s'assit sur son torse avant de lancer son oreiller contre son visage mais tous d'un coup elle bascula sur le coter et finit sur le matelas par terre (Mia avait pratiquement recouvert leur chambre de matelas pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent mal )Castle avait pris le dessus il la frappais avec son oreiller mais celui-ci céda sous les coups pour exploser en des milliers de plumes Beckett explosa de rire elle explosa elle aussi son oreiller et les plumes volèrent dans la chambre ils étaient tous les deux recouvrèrent de plumes, rigolant Castle s'approcha de Beckett leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre mais soudain la lumière s'éteint avant de s'allumer , oups Mia était arriver .

Au loft Martha se réveillais devant une bonne tasse de café elle était légèrement exaspérer elle venaient de recevoir le coup de fil quotidiens de l'hôpital depuis 5 mois tous les matins Mia l'appelait pour lui donner des nouvelle mais depuis un mois c'était surtout pour lui raconter les bêtises que pouvait inventer les deux patients elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils reprenaient le dessus après tant de mois de souffrance et leurs relation était tellement extraordinaire c'était des vraie âmes sœur, mais ils devenaient insupportable à être enfermé, au début ils étaient comme des bébés lion oui voilà c'était des bébés lions, qui les premiers jours étaient fragiles avec un besoin d'attention constante ils dormaient la plus part du temps puis après ils a fallu leurs apprendre les chose petit à petit comme une mère a ses bébés mais aujourd'hui c'étaient surtout des jeunes lions qui tournait dans leur cage faite de matelas, d'oreiller et qui voulaient qu'une chose s'échapper aller dehors. Martha les appelait comme ça avec Jim ils étaient leur petit lions c'est Alexis qui la sortit de ses penser

_salut grand-mère ça va

_Alexis chérie ! Oui et toi

_oui, tu es sur on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas

_devine

_encore alors c'est quoi aujourd'hui ils ont caché leurs médicaments, retourner leurs lits ,attend je sais ils ont fait une bataille d'eau !

_non même si tes théories ne sont pas impossible

_alors balance

_bataille d'oreiller qui a fini en danse sous une cascade de plumes

_non !

_si Mia ma appeler elle les a retrouvé ce matin à 8h recouvert de plumes avec des oreillers éventrer autour d'eux

_ils sont pas possible bon on va leurs remonter les bretelles

_tu as raison j'appelle Jim et on y va

Ce qu'ils ignoraient encore c'est que Kate et Rick avait prévue de s'échapper aujourd'hui ca faisait une semaine qu'ils élaboraient ce plan

Castle se tenait face à Kate ils se parlaient en langue des signe

« Kate tu est prête »

« Oui j'en peux plus d'attendre il est qu'elle heure »

« 9h02 dans 8min »

« Ok on a tout »

« Yep j'ai des sous pour nous payer un taxi, après on récupère ma carte bancaire et ont n'a plus qu'à s'amuser »

« Parfait »

« Aller on y va »

C'est ainsi que la porte de la chambre 216 s'ouvrit laissant deux ombres se faufiler dans les couloirs désert, ils avaient exactement 2min30s pour arriver à l'ascenseur après y être entré ils descendirent au parking sous terrain pour rejoindre un taxi qu'il les attendait c'est ainsi qu'à 9h10 un taxi quitta l'hôpital avec à son bord deux êtres qui était libre pour une journée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au Starbucks pour prendre un vrai café ils savaient que leur famille allait arriver à l'hôpital dans 30 min ce qu'ils leur laissèrent une marge avant qu'on découvre leur fugue.

Kate et Castle reprirent un taxi pour se rendre dans leur centre commercial préférer grâce à la complicité d'un ami de Castle ils avaient récupère ça carte de crédit ils arrivèrent très vite dans le hall gigantesque du centre et comme si le destin étaient avec eux le magasin où ils devaient aller faisait des soldes Beckett regarda Castle avec des yeux rempli d'étoiles il lui signa quelques mots

« On a deux, trois heure avant que Espo et Ryan remonte notre piste jusqu' ici alors fait toi plaisir »

« Merci Rick »

« Mon plaisir »

Ils se sourirent avant d'entrer dans le magasin pour le dévalisé ils arrivèrent dans le rayon des femmes et Kate aider de Rick prirent un bon tas de vêtements avant de se diriger vers les cabines ils firent la même chose pour Rick ils étaient maintenant dans des cabines côte à côte à essayer tous un tas de vêtements ils se lâchaient. Beckett sorti avec une robe elle étaient sublime elle était noir bustier, celui-ci étaient recouvert de perle et strasse et la jupe était comme un tutu faite exclusivement de tulle elle arrivait sur le haut des genoux, Castle resta bouche bée il lui tendit un diadème qu'elle posa sur sa tête il la pris en photo il ressortit habiller d'un costard a la James Bond Beckett lui signa qu'il était magnifique alors qu'ils enfilèrent leurs troisième tenu cette fois si beaucoup moins habiller une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux elle s'adressa a Beckett

_bonjour je m'appelle Melinda je peux vous aider ?

Beckett ayant réussi à lire sur ses lèvres

_bonjour avec plaisir je préviens Rick qu'il vous explique ce qu'on voudrait

Elle s'approcha de la porte de la cabine et tapa trois coup dessus Castle ouvra la porte Kate lui expliqua en langage des signe il se tourna vers la vendeuse

_bonjour Melinda nous avons trois heures devant nous et un budget illimité

_alors monsieur…

_Rodgers

_alors monsieur Rodgers je serais à vous pour trois heures

Hôpital chambre 216 10h

_salut papa ! Papa ?

Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur l'interrupteur mais personne, elle avança dans la chambre pour la trouver vide, seulement les vestiges de leur bataille du matin

_grand-mère ils ont disparu

_quoi

_y 'à personne

_attend je vais voir Mia

_Jim ils ne sont pas là

_quoi

_je vais voir Mia fouiller la chambre avec Alexis

_d'accord

Ils étaient dans la chambre ils fouillaient en réfléchissant ou ils avaient encore put passer quand Alexis réalisa qu'ils avaient fait un chemin de plumes elle le suivit et se retrouva dans la salle de bain elle ouvrit la porte

_Jim il y a un message

Jim arriva derrière elle Mia et Martha venaient elles aussi d'entrer dans la chambre

_au moins on sait qu'ils ne se sont pas fait enlever j'avoue que le message ne me rassurent pas trop

_j'appelle les gars

Alexis étaient dans le couloir écoutant les sonneries du téléphone

_répond, répond aller

_allo

_Espo

_Alexis ?

_on un problème

_attend je mais le haut-parleur Ryan est avec moi

_papa et Kate on fait une fugue

_quoi !

_on vient d'arriver à l'hôpital leur chambre est vide et ils ont laissé un message sur la vitre de la douche

_ok ils disent quoi j'ai peur mais vas-y qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu

_ ils ont marquer « freedom for one days see you tomorrow »

_bordel

_ok on va essayer de regarder les caméras de surveillance venez au poste

_ok ont arrivent

 **Alors ?**

 **Le petit bouton n'a pas bouger et il marche donc cliquer  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA : Après une review plutôt blessante sur les fautes faite je voudrais répondre à cette personne mais aussi aux autres personnes que les fautes pourraient déranger, je ne voulais pas le dire par peur que ça influence les gens mais je n'ai que 14 ans je suis en classe de 3ème je n'ai même pas fini l'école donc si les fautes vous gênent je m'excuse mais je me relis toute seule donc je ne peux pas toutes les voir et certaine je ne les voie même pas car je n'ai pas abordé tous le programme de français mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être méchant dans vos commentaires .**

 **Après cette petite information je vous poste la suite en espérant que vous apprécierez et merci pour les reviews et les petits mots ça me pousse à continuer malgré certains messages.**

11h au magasin

Castle sortit de la cabine avec le tas de vêtement qu'il mit dans un sac ils avaient déjà acheté pour au moins trois-mille dollars de vêtements mais ils étaient libres c'est tout ce qui contaient, ils devaient choisir leurs tenu pour partir

_Melinda aller avec les sacs à la caisse ont arrivent pour régler on passe juste notre nouvelle tenue pour sortir

_pas de problèmes monsieur Rodgers

Ils entrèrent dans les cabines pour en ressortirent dix minutes plus tard ils avaient passé des vêtements vraiment différent à d'habitude mais ils voulaient faire une folie pour la dernière tenue c'est vraie tous ce qu'ils avaient acheté étaient pour remplacer leurs anciens vêtements et oui ,Castle avec les mois d'hospitalisation avait perdu 10 kilos et avec la rééducation il s'était fait des muscles d'enfer ce qu'appréciait Beckett , quant à elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé de morphologie c'est son mental elle était encore plus forte qu'avant mais avec l'envie de profiter de la vie, d'ailleurs elle sortait de la cabine la première chose que Castle vu c'était ces basket noir et argent avec des talons elle portait un jean slim noir elle avait noué une chemise noir et rouge à carreau autour de sa taille elle portait un débardeur blanc avec marquer « Free » dessus ce qui le fit sourire elle portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette noir et argent comme ses chaussures elle avait une manchette et une bague articulée Castle signa très vite :

« Kate tu es incroyable géniale magnifique waouh »

« Merci toi aussi t'es beau gosse comme ça »

Effectivement Castle avait des baskets d'une grande marque un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc qui moulait ses nouveaux muscles

« Allons-y ils ne vont pas tarder à savoir où on est »

Et ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la boutique suivit de plusieurs livreur qui portait une dizaine de sac, Castle leur avait dit de les livrer à son appartement, ils montèrent dans un taxi Castle indiqua l'adresse il voulait faire une surprise à Kate, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de l'avocat de Castle

« Castle on est où »

« Tu verras »

Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage Rick entra dans un bureau Beckett eut juste le temps de lire avocat sur la plaque qu'un homme arriva et salua Rick avec une tape virile il se mit à parler Beckett réussit à comprendre que lui et Rick ne c'était pas vu depuis longtemps mais ce qui intrigua Beckett c'est que l'homme dit que les papiers étaient prêts, elle vu que l'homme essayait de lui parler mais il parlait trop vite et elle ne pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres, Rick lui signa alors ce qu'il disait :

« Il s'appelle John c'est mon avocat il est ravi de te rencontrer il dit que tu es très jolie et aussi qu'on devrait aller dans son bureau pour discuter »

« Rick pourquoi on est chez ton avocat »

Ils étaient assis et John tandis a chacun une pile de documents .Kate les lut et tomba presque dans les pommes elle tourna la tête et elle se mit à parler ce qu'elle faisait rarement :

_tu es fou je ne peux pas accepter

_si tu peux et tu vas accepter

_pourquoi ?

La conversation devenait personnelle et Castle décida de signer :

« Kate on a traversé tellement de chose ensemble, depuis 6 mois on a réussi à renaitre de nos cendres à nous reconstruire on est des âmes sœur tu es mon âme sœur et je veux tout partager avec toi je t'aime »

Beckett pleurait elle était heureuse

« Oui je le veux, je veux être avec toi, je veux tout partager avec toi moi aussi je t'aime »

Ils prirent des stylos et signèrent tous les documents

Pendant ce temps-là Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent au centre commercial ils avaient remonté leurs traces jusqu'ici. Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme magasin : Urbain Outfitters. Ils arrivèrent à la caisse

_bonjour lieutenant Esposito et Ryan on voudrait savoir si vous avez vu ces personnes.

Ils venaient de tendre une photo de Castle et Beckett la vendeuse les reconnu toute suite

_oui ils sont venus, un couple adorable ils ont acheté pour au moins 5000 dollars de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires puis ils ont tous fait livrer et ils sont repartis pourquoi ils ont des soucis

_non ne vois inquiéter pas, merci de votre aide

_bro pourquoi on les laisserait par on verra demain ils nous ont dit qu'ils reviendraient demain alors laissons les tranquille

_Javi ils sont malades !

_non ils ont vécu un truc horrible laissent les tranquilles ils nous appelleront quand ils voudront

_ok, aller viens on retourne au poste

Ils venaient de passer une journée magique ils avaient acheté des vêtements, des nouveaux téléphones portables, des nouveaux meubles pour le loft, des équipements pour que Beckett puisse vivre malgré sa surdité il était 16 h, ils étaient blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec leurs téléphones; prenant des selfies mais sur la plupart on les voyait s'embrasser langoureusement Castle décida d'envoyer une des photos ou ils tiraient tous les deux la langue à Ryan et Espo une fois ce joli cadeau envoyer ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le dernier endroit prévu ils se tenaient devant un grand salon de tatouage avant d'entrer Rick regarda Beckett

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça »

« Oui aussi sur que de vouloir vivre avec toi, aussi sûr de vouloir retrouver l'audition aussi sûr que je t'aime »

Un tatoueur d'environ 20 ans coiffé d'une casquette et les bras recouvrèrent du tatouage les accueilli

_bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_bonjour on aimerait tous les deux un tatouage petit avec une date et des initiales

_vous savez ou vous le voulez, au même endroit tous les deux ?

_sur l'avant-bras à la verticale du poignet

_parfait suivez-moi on va faire les croquis avant de passer aux choses sérieuses

_d'accord, je lui explique juste ce que vous venez de dire, elle est sourde mais elle n'aime pas qu'on le dise

_aucun problèmes et dite lui que je n'avais pas remarqué

Castle fit la traduction et ils suivirent le tatoueur.

 **Verdict ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA : coucou désoler pour le retard, merci pour les reviews voilà la suite !**

 **julie91 : Merci pour toute tes reviews qui mon fait chaud au cœur j'espère que la suite te plairas.**

 **chrisfancaskett : merci pour tes message et ton enthousiasmes sa fait plaisir j'espère que la suite te plaira**

Martha et Jim prenaient le sixième café de la journée ils n'en pouvaient plus pourquoi leurs enfants avaient décidé de fuguer ils étaient fatigués énervés et inquiets, Alexis était près de Ryan et Esposito qui attendaient des nouvelles, un message, un indice sur les caméras de surveillance mais rien ses deux la étaient malins Montgomery étaient au téléphone avec le Dr Burke c'était leur dernière solution, c'est vrai il les voyait en thérapie tous les jours c'est lui qui comprenait le mieux leurs nouveaux fonctionnent.

Le téléphone de Ryan sonna il s'approcha pour voir un message d'un numéro inconnu, il l'ouvrit et eut un soupir de soulagement Espo lui aussi venaient d'avoir la suite du message Alexis s'approcha et elle aussi fit soulager d'avoir enfin des nouvelles même si ça ne disait pas où ils pouvaient être, ils prévenaient Martha et Jim qui lurent le message à voix haute ils trouvèrent d'abord la photo des deux assis sur un banc de Central Park puis le texte sans doute rédiger par Rick :

 _Salut les gars, je sais vous devez être très énervé, on sait que dès que vous nous aurez retrouvez-vous aller nous tuer, je pense que vous avez trouvé Melinda et le centre commercial, on sait ce qu'on fait est totalement irresponsable mais ça change pas trop de moi pour Beckett ça doit être ça nouvelle personnalité je suis sure que vous avez remarqué quelques changements enfin moi j'ai vu les changements regarde quel jour on est c'est vrai ça fait 6 mois 6 mois qu'on surmonte sa on a vécu des mois de douleur de souffrance on a passé des jours à réapprendre à marcher à manger à vivre on a créé notre propre bulle notre carapace à deux mais ne je ne suis sure que le docteur Burke a dû vous expliquer on vous aime tous mais s'il vous plaît laissez-nous cette journée de liberté enfin après six mois on peut profiter de la vie on se revoie très vite_

Poste de police 16h

_merde c'est aujourd'hui j'avais presque oublié

_bon déjà on sait qu'ils vont bien mais honnêtement j'ai peur de ce qu'ils ont fait

_grand-mère a raison vous avez regardé leur compte bancaire apparemment ils se sont fait plaisir, c'est vrai si on veut retracer leurs parcours on regarde leurs achats.

_Alexis c'est une super idée, c'est quoi la banque de ton père ?

Ryan et Espo trouvèrent rapidement le compte en banque et ils découvrirent très vite les achats fait les montants étaient astronomique

_il y a eu beaucoup de versement, on a les 5000$ du magasin de vêtement, 1500$ pour deux nouveaux téléphones derniers cri, 3000 $ dans une enseigne de meuble

_pourquoi des meubles

_aucune idée, mais le plus étrange c'est que les dépenses continues pour pratiquement tous les magasins sauf que certains sont payés avec une autre carte bancaire mais l'argent vient du compte

_oui sauf qu'il n'y a que la carte de papa qui a accès au compte alors comment c'est possible

_je ne sais pas mais il ni a pas que ça, le plus étrange c'est qu'après avoir acheté les vêtements Il y a un énorme virement sur le compte et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les dépense son faite avec deux cartes

_combien ont été versé sur le compte ?

_euh attend je regarde …voilà ils ont fait un virement de 300 689 $

_à quelle heure ?

_monsieur Beckett vous semblez avoir une hypothèse

_oui j'en suis sure il faut juste que l'heure corresponde

_le virement ait été effectué à 12h06 ce matin

_c'est bien ce que je pensais vous êtes d'accord on les voie monter dans un taxi à 11h avant qu'on perde leurs traces puis on les retrouve à 13h quand on les voie manger sur la terrasse d'un café et je pense qu'ils ont mis leurs comptes en commun

_comment ça je ne comprends pas

_si je vois Jim a raison ils ont réuni tous leurs argents sur le même compte bancaire du coup ça explique pourquoi deux cartes peuvent y avoir accès celle de papa et maintenant celle de Kate

_le virement effectué sur le compte correspond exactement au montant qui se trouvait sur le compte de Katie

_ok mais pour faire ça ils ont dû signer des papiers

_Richard à un avocat ils ont dû aller le voir

_Ryan lance une recherche je vais prévenir le capitaine et voir si Burke est arrivé

Après une bonne heure de souffrance Beckett et Castle ressentirent avec le sourire et une magnifique preuve d'espoir et d'amour sur le bras, Rick l'avaient fait à droite et Beckett à gauche comme ça quand ils se tenaient la main leurs tatouages se touchait ils se dirigeaient maintenant tous les deux vers l'endroit où tous avaient commencé i mois.

Beckett sortit du taxi en tenant fermement la main de Castle dans la sienne elle revoyait les images défiler dans sa tête le bruit de son corps qui subissait l'onde de choc le mur en face d'elle puis le trou noir les cris, les flamme, Rick revoyait lui aussi les mêmes images mais il voulait le faire comme une thérapie ils étaient maintenant devant le tas de ruines qui avait été le théâtre de leur pire cauchemar, celui qui avait fait basculer leur vie et comme pour conjurer le sort ils se tournaient pour être l'un en face de l'autre Beckett passa ses bras autour du cou de Castle, il lui tenait les hanches ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre et après quelques minutes leurs lèvres se connectèrent pour un baiser langoureux rempli de passion et de magie.

Commissariat, le docteur Burke venait d'être prévenu et bizarrement, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris que les deux se soit échapper, le lieutenant Esposito arriva près de lui, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de repos et il lui raconta toute la journée les pistes, le compte en banque et Burke qui jusque-là n'étais pas surpris fut très vite intriguer part toutes les informations, il réfléchissait, analysait le comportement de Rick et Kate, mais le lieutenant le tira de ses réflexions

_Dr comment est leurs évolution vous êtes celui à qui ils se sont confié le plus, alors aider nous

_c'est là que vous vous tromper il ne se confie pas à moi

_mais alors pendant une heure ils font quoi ?

Tout le monde avait rejoint le docteur Burke essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait

_attendez moi je veux que vous nous racontiez depuis le début depuis qu'ils sont hospitalisé on a suivi la rééducation l'apprentissage mais le reste on n'en sait rien, donc raconter nous ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant ces 6 mois

_très bien madame Rodgers on va commencer par le début tout le monde se souviens des deux premier mois

_oh oui les pire mois de toute ma vie

_pendant ces deux mois je les ai observé ils mon pas vue, pas parler je les voyais tous les jours se battre contre la douleur puis petit à petit pour se remettre debout pour marcher, pour vivre j'ai pu voir leurs liens. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que pendant ses deux mois leur lien s'est tellement renforcé, à chaque pas fait l'autre étais la petit à petit ils ont appris la langue des signes, mais le plus intriguant c'est que les infermières me racontais que lorsque qu'un des deux faisait un cauchemar l'autre lui attrapais la mains et ils se regardaient pendant des heures leurs regards sont tellement fort, je pense qu'ils communique par les yeux ils arrive à avoir des conversation en un seul regard, une simple caresse, après avoir réussi la rééducation et maitriser la langue des signes c'est là que normalement je devais commencer leurs thérapie mais à chaque séance ils ne parlaient pas ils étaient assis en face de moi leurs regard me transperçait j'avais beau essayé de leurs parler ils se tenaient la mais fermement, je vous promet jamais ils non parler alors je me suis dit que j'allais les séparer et franchement c'était une mauvaise idée, j'ai pu les observer seul mais aucun ne parlait et tout ce que j'ai réussi c'est à leurs faire c'est des crise de panique.

_quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_C'est très simple lorsque après l'accident vous avez déplacé leurs lit dans la même chambre je pense que leurs âme se sont connecter

_connecter ?

_oui ce sont des âmes sœur et je pense que tous les mois de rééducation leur a construit un lien qui les unirais-on plus profond d'eux, mais ce lien grandissait se forgeais et les séparer pendant qu'il se faisait c'était comme enlevé un bébé de sa mère, séparé un cœur, la machine ne marchait pas alors on les a laissé, je ne les ai jamais revu en thérapie mais depuis deux mois ont fait des tests on les observe et je peux vous dire une seule chose leur relation est devenu tellement forte que au début vous aurez du mal à vous intégrer ils dégage une force et je pense qu'ils nous cache des chose je pense qu'ils sont en couple, malheureusement cette fusion est telle que maintenant si vous essayé de les séparer vous verrez les conséquences et si l'un des deux venaient à mourir alors l'autre mourrais aussi ils sont liés on ne peut rien faire quand ils sont tous les deux ensemble et je pense qu'ils ont décidé de partager plus que leurs âmes à l'hôpital pendant ces six mois chaque jour ils partageais un peu plus leurs âmes et aujourd'hui après un mois à tourner en rond à penser à se plan ils l'on mis en action maintenant ils partage tous leurs argent, leurs maison, tous ils sont devenu indestructible, inséparable. _ils sont devenu un tous, les carte de crédit, les vêtements, les meubles aujourd'hui commence leurs nouvelle vie

_vous avez tous compris docteur Parish à partir d'aujourd'hui ils deviennent intouchable ils commencent une nouvelle vie à deux ils sont prêt à affronter le monde plus fort que jamais

_je sais où ils sont

_où ?

_vous venez de dire qu'ils commençaient aujourd'hui je pense qu'ils sont allés à l'entrepôt i mois leurs ancienne vie est morte, 6 mois plus tard au même endroit la nouvelle commence

_ok on y va

_vous êtes sur

_oui on va les chercher pour leurs dires qu'on comprend et qu'ils peuvent sortir de l'hôpital

_Martha vous êtes sur

_ils ont choisi aujourd'hui alors faisons ce qu'ils veulent et d'après ce que vous venez de nous expliquer on ne peut que accepter leurs choix

_je pense que Martha viens de clore le débat

Ils montèrent dans les voitures et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt où tout avait commencé chacun était tendu ils ne savaient pas comment allait réagir les deux c'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'ils descendirent des voitures qu'ils avaient garées plus loin, approchant doucement et c'est ainsi que Martha Lanie Esposito Alexis Ryan et Burke assistèrent au baiser enflammé et plein de promesses de notre couple, les gars ne les avaient pas vu depuis longtemps presque 2 mois et Lanie pratiquement trois, l'hôpital avait un règlement strict sur les visites donc quand les deux se tournèrent vers eux cela leur fit un choc ils se tenait la devant eut ils avaient tellement changé physiquement .

 **verdict**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haut du formulaire**

 **NA : la suite avec beaucoup de retard désoler mais je suis en vacances donc ça devrait aller mieux encore merci pour tous vos message**

 **isisisis79 : merci j'espère que la suite de plaira**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review j'espère que le voyage te plairas ;-) pour le tatouage patience**

 **julie91 : merci beaucoup pour ta review après retrouver pas si sûr regarde le chapitre en dessous tu comprendras -)**

 **Caskett4ever : merci pour ta review**

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt vous deux

_Lanie ça fait plaisir de te voir

_moi aussi ma chérie mais te chercher pendant une journée dans tout New York la prochaine fois évite, invite- moi simplement à prendre un verre

_ok et sinon comment vous nous avez retrouvés

Le groupe essaya de se rapprocher mais Beckett et Castle gardaient une distance entre eux

_on a suivi les camera même si on vous perdait souvent et le docteur Burke nous a raconté vos 6 mois et Alexis en a déduit que vous étiez ici

Beckett se tourna vers Rick qui lui fit la traduction en langage des signes et oui Espo avait parlé un peu vite

_Castle ?

_oui

_tu peux traduire pour moi ce que je vais dire à ma meilleure amie

_oui va y _alors écoute-moi bien Kate Beckett c'est la dernière fois que je te vois pas pendant trois mois et pour cette journée je veux une séance shopping a oui j'oubliais je veux les détails du baiser avec writer-boy et maintenant je peux avoir un câlin

_elle dit c'est vrai que trois mois c'est long on verra pour la séance shopping, les détails tu rêves et oui elle va te faire un câlin

Lanie courra prendre dans ses bras Kate les deux meilleures amies se retrouvaient et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe se rapprochait pour se prendre tous dans les bras mais le docteur Burke mis fin aux retrouvailles

_même si les retrouvailles sont plutôt touchantes il faudrait penser à rentrer

Beckett signé à Rick

« Toujours aussi casse Co celui-là »

« Katherine Beckett je ne vous pensais pas si vulgaire, même si je suis d'accord il m'avait pas manqué celui-là » « On fait quoi, pars que là il nous regarde tous bizarrement »

« Je ne sais pas, soit on les suit sagement à l'hôpital soit … »

Personne autour ne comprenait la conversation Alexis essaya d'attirer l'attention mais c'était peine perdu ils se regardaient mais Jim put observer le souris en coin sur les lèvres de sa fille tout comme Martha les yeux remplis de malice de son fils

_Richard ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plaît revenez avec nous

_Rick on a compris que vous ne voulez plus être hospitalisé

_Castle vos parents ont raison vous êtes encore hospitalisé on a compris vous voulez sortir de l'hôpital on sait vous êtes des âmes sœur mais entant que médecin vous devriez rentrer

_Dr je ne pense pas que ça va marcher

_lieutenant Ryan c'est mon métier je sais ce que je fais

Le Dr Burke c'était approcher du couple et passa sa main entre leurs yeux mais elle fut très vite attrapée par Beckett qui n'avait pas perdu ces instincts de flics elle tordu le bras du docteur, Castle attrapa sa main et en trente secondes ils partaient déjà tous les deux en courant vers la rue ,Ryan et Esposito se mirent à courir à leurs poursuites, Alexis hurlait sur le docteur Burke et Jim et Martha ne savaient plus quoi faire, Lanie elle avait décidé d'appeler Montgomery ils ne voulaient pas le faire mais maintenant qu'ils faisaient nuit ils n'avaient plus le choix, elle parla un peu avec lui avant de raccrocher

_Jim; Martha je sais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on fasse ça mais la nuit est tombée il faut qu'on les retrouve et qu'on les ramène

_très bien Lanie

Poste de police Montgomery venait de raccrocher avec Lanie il se passa une main sur le visage comment explique ça on reste du poste

Il sortit et ordonna à tout le poste de me rassembler

_j'ai une demande plutôt inhabituelle voilà je viens de raccrocher avec le docteur Parish et maintenant nous mettons un avis de recherche sur le lieutenant Beckett et M. Castle toute patrouille qui les voie, qui les localise vous les amener ici il faut être très prudent ils connaissent nos méthodes ils savent se défendre et depuis leurs accidents ils ont beaucoup changé

_chef ont leurs passes les menottes, comment on fait ?

_vous essayez de les amener ici en douceur s'ils ne veulent pas; s'ils s'enfuient, vous les menotter mais que si vous êtes obligé

_d'accord chef mais pourquoi vous dites qu'ils ont changé et comment sont-ils habillés qu'on puisse lancer l'avis de recherche

_ On a une photo ils nous l'ont envoyé aujourd'hui et pour leurs comportements on ne sait pas trop c'est pour ça qu'on va essayer que ça soit nous et pas une autre patrouille ou équipe qu'ils les trouvent, il faut que ça soit des personnes qu'ils connaissent

_lieutenants Esposito qu'elle est leur dernière localisation

_on les a perdus entre la 30e et le croisement de la 21e avenu

_très bien, au boulot

Dans une ruelle cachée « Tu crois qu'on les a semé »

« Je pense ça fait déjà 45 min qu'on est là on fait quoi maintenant »

« On va manger et profiter des étoiles »

« Chinois »

« Chinois »

Il marchait dans les rues de New York mains dans la main ils avaient commandé chinois et maintenant ils s'installaient dans Central Parc caler l'un contre l'autre savourant l'aire frais de la nuit, la douceur des étoiles, et le bonheur d'être ensemble sans oublier le vrai repas qu'il savourait avec rapidité, ils savaient que tous les flics de New York devaient être à leur rechercher mais ils s'en fichaient tout ce qui contait c'est qu'aujourd'hui ils partageaient tous ils étaient devenu indispensables à la vie de l'autre si l'un mourrait l'autre mourrait avec lui, si l'un partait trop longtemps l'autre ressentait un manque affreux, chaque émotions l'autre le ressentais

Ils avaient fait attention à tous et désormais ils étaient arrivé devant la porte du loft Castle glissa sa clé et ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié que sa mère et sa fille soient absentes il prit Kate la plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassa avec passion leur langue se croisait encore et encore leurs mains se dépêchaient d'enlever le surplus de vêtements les semant sur le chemin de la chambre la porte de la chambre claqua et le loft fuis très vite rempli de gémissement.

Alexis et Martha arrivèrent au loft, inquiètes et énerver aucune trace des deux; il était 1h du matin elles avaient décidé de rentrer espérant que demain matin les deux seraient retrouvés elles venaient de poser leurs blousons quand Alexis s'arrêta net devant elle se dressait les vêtements de Kate et Rick menant à la chambre de l'écrivain Alexis qui d'habitude était discrète sur certaines remarques ne se gêna pas elle appela Lanie

_Alexis tout va bien

_arrêter de les rechercher

_pourquoi

_figure-toi qu'ils sont rentré au loft

_ils sont avec vous

_on peut dire ça comme ça à en juger par la trainer de vêtements éparpiller sur le sol du salon je pourrais dire qu'ils sont rendus s'envoyer en l'air

_quoi !

_oh oui

_j'y crois pas, bon je préviens les gars

_ok, venez demain matin je sens que des explications s'imposent

_ok salut

Martha et Alexis n'en revenaient pas elles partirent se coucher avec la ferme attention d'avoir une explication le lendemain avec les deux tourtereaux

Au poste lanie prévenu les gars _c'est bon ont les a retrouvé

_c'est vrai ils sont ou qui les a retrouvé !

_hey du calme Javi Alexis ma appeler elles sont rentré au loft et ont trouvé leurs affaire sur le sol et à en juger la direction je cite les mots d'Alexis ils sont rentrés pour s'envoyer en l'aire

_j'y crois pas tous les flics de New York les cherche et eux ils ont réussi à rentrer tranquillement au loft pour faire l'amour comme ça sans souci

_c'est vraie qu'ils ont été doué en attendant je vais prévenir le capitaine

_ok et les gars ont se retrouve au loft demain matin pour leurs parler

_leurs parler tu veux dire les engueulé ta vue la journée qu'on vient de passer

_tu m'étonne et en plus ils sont en couple on ne le savait même pas

_ça Lanie tu géreras avec Kate, bon moi je rentre

_ouais moi aussi Jenny dois m'attendre à demain

_a demain les garçons

 **Verdict ? Laisser une review**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA : Avant toute chose désoler pour le retard, j'aimerais tous d'abords remercier caskett71 qui a très gentiment proposer de corriger mes écrit et la fait en m'apportant un tas de conseil alors un grand merci à toi**

 **Pour ce qui me pose encore la question j'ai 14 ans alors toute les reviews me touche beaucoup je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairais autant j'espère que la suite vous plairas aussi, j'ai grandis avec cette série (et oui elle a la moitié de mon âge) elle ma aider à grandir a me construite et vos message fond la même chose il me pousse à continuer à m'améliorer en suivant vos conseil dons merci à tous**

 **blackwidow90legolas88 : merci pour la review et sinon pour ta question la réponse est peut-être mais lis la suite**

 **julie91 : merci pour la review et je suis toute a fait d'accords avec toi**

 **julie1511191: merci pour se commentaire tous mignon j'espère que la suite de plairas**

 **chrisfancaskett : merci pour ton message**

Lendemain 9h chambre de Castle.

L'astre du jour inondait la chambre de Rick de sa lumière aveuglante, Kate chatouillée par les rayons grogna avant de se recaler confortablement contre le torse puissant de Rick, qui soit dit en passant était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder dormir. Il sourit au petit air grognon qu'elle affichait de bon matin. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis sur ça joue et enfin sur ses lèvres, à ce contact elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et trouva le regard bleuté de Castle.

_hey ! Prête à l'inquisition ?

« Tu peux signer s'il te plait, je ne suis pas assez réveillée pour lire sur tes magnifiques lèvres »

« Ok ! Pas de problème Sunshine »

« Arrête de m'appeler Sunshine »

« Mon ange, trésor ! »

Beckett explosa de rire devant l'air enfantin de Castle sauf que son rire résonna dans le loft prévenant ainsi Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jim qu'ils étaient réveillé.

« Chut ! Ils vont arriver. »

« Qui ?»

« Tous, ils sont tous là pour nous passer un sacré savon. »

« Oups ! On fait quoi ? »

« La salle de bain, on va se cacher. »

« Bonne idée ! »

Ils sautèrent du lit pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, mais à peine arrivé devant la porte que celle de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Alexis et Lanie visiblement énervées.

_vous comptiez aller ou comme ça ?

_euh… en fait on voulait… enfin…

_papa épargne nous tes histoires ok ? Maintenant vous allez au salon et tout de suite !

_mais on est encore en pyjamas !

_rien à faire !

Le salon du loft s'était transformé en salle de torture pour les amoureux. En effet tout le monde était là, aligné sur le canapé, prêt à écouter leurs justifications sur toute la pagaille qu'ils avaient causée hier. Lanie et Alexis les invitèrent à s'assoir sur les deux fauteuils se trouvant en face du canapé. Une fois installé, c'est Lanie qui prit la parole en premier.

_vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

_oui ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Rick pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

_et pourquoi nous cacher que vous étiez en couple ?

« ça Lanie ça ne te regarde absolument pas » Signa Kate.

_Castle qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

_que ça ne te regardait absolument pas ! Répondit-il froidement !

_ah parce qu'elle veut la jouer comme ça ?

Rick se tourna vers Kate qui signa très rapidement.

_elle dit que la question est hors sujet et que de toute façon si vous commencez à nous poser dix mille questions et nous hurler dessus, elle s'en va. Il se retourna vers ses gardiens d'un jour, et moi je dis que je suis d'accord donc je partirais avec elle.

_mec sérieux, on vous a cherché dans tout New York. Expliqua Espo

_mais vous n'étiez pas obligé, on a rien fait de mal.

_Rick écoutez on sait ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre, mais vous vous êtes enfui d'un hôpital.

_on le sais Jim c'est nous qui l'avons décidé. On sait tous ce qu'on a fait hier et si c'était à refaire on le referait.

_papa vous êtes partit sans rien dire à personne, c'est dangereux.

_ Je veux bien que je veux bien que de nous deux tu sois la plus mature, mais je suis ton père. C'est moi l'adulte donc tu n'as rien à dire sur cette histoire. Je sais que tu t'es inquiétée mais cela ne te regarde pas et je ne veux pas que tu entendes la suite. Alors s'il te plait pumkin, monte dans ta chambre.

_très bien mais promet-moi que tu viendras m'expliquer. Euh papa. C'est à moi qu'elle parle Kate ? Demanda Alexis ne comprenant pas les signes de la détective.

_oui, elle te dit qu'on viendra te voir tous les deux car elle aimerait aussi te parler.

_ok je vous laisse.

Alexis gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage sous les regards bienveillant des adultes.

_Richard, maintenant qu'Alexis est partie on pourrait savoir ce que vous avez fait hier ?

_rien qui vous concerne. Répliqua sèchement Rick.

_Bro on vous a suivi on sait que vous êtes allés chez ton avocat.

_oui et alors ?

_Alors Rick à raison, ça ne vous regarde pas.

_Kate, mais tu parles. S'exclama la légiste.

_Lanie je suis sourde pas muette.

_oui, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre.

Kate se tourna vers Castle pour lui parler en langage des signes, c'était un avantage car ainsi personne ne les comprendrait.

« Elle m'énerve, ils m'énervent tous on a plus huit ans après tout. »

« Je sais mon cœur mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

« J'en sais rien mais là je vais exploser »

_bon on peut finir la conversation.

_laquelle ? C'est vous qui voulez avoir cette conversation nous on n'en voulait pas

_Richard calme toi ont veut juste savoir le gros de l'histoire après je te promets qu'on vous laisse tranquille

_Katie je sais que tu peux lire sur mes lèvres alors regarde-moi, Martha a raison on vous fait sortir de l'hôpital.

_c'est vrai ?

_oui chérie, on a signé les papiers pendant que tout le monde vous cherchait à travers New-York.

« Ils ont trouvé notre lettre ? » signa Kate.

_Kate demande si vous avez trouvé notre lettre.

_oui, on l'a trouvée ne vous inquiétez pas, et vous savez quoi ? On n'en parle plus, si un jour vous voudrez nous expliquer on le comprendra, en attendant moi je ne vous force pas mais Richard, sache que je t'aime.

_moi aussi mère.

_Katie je prends la même décision que Martha et je t'aime Katie.

_moi aussi papa.

Les deux se levèrent pour aller enlacer leurs parents respectifs mais Lanie voulait savoir, après six mois de silence elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle se tourna vers Kate et Rick qui S'étaient rassis en se tenant la main.

_apparemment vos parents on eut une lettre mais nous dans l'histoire on veut savoir ce qui se passe.

_ Lanie pourquoi es-tu obligée de t'acharner de la sorte sur nous ? Ryan, Espo vous êtes de son côté ?

Les bros regardèrent Castle et Beckett qui avait l'air plutôt énervé et en même temps, après la journée d'hier, on ne pouvait pas les blâmer.

_euh…ouais on voudrait en savoir un peu plus. Dit doucement Ryan

_enfin ce que vous voulez bien nous dire. Rajoutas Espo

_hein ! Mais regardez-vous de vrais dégonflés, il suffit que papa et maman hausse la voix et c'est fini vous avez peur. S'emporta Lanie.

_oh non Lanie, je t'adore mais on n'a pas peur d'eux, on veut juste ne pas perdre de bons amis, ou plutôt, on ne veut pas s'engueuler avec notre famille, surtout après ses six derniers mois. réfutas Espo.

_merci les gars ça nous touche vraiment.

Beckett réfléchissait elle ne savait pas quoi faire, soit ils parlaient, soit ils ne disaient rien et Lanie s'énerverait, ce qui la ferait exploser. elle se sentait vraiment mal et serrait la main de Castle.

_écoute Lanie tu as le droit de nous poser une question et les bros aussi une chacun et le reste vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure ou on vous le dira mais plus tard. expliqua Rick qui voulait calmer la situation.

« Moi ça me va »signa Kate.

_ok Kate est d'accord, et les autres ?

_ok !

_si Kevin et d'accord alors oui.

_Lanie ?

_puisque je n'ai pas le choix, ok !

_parfait, qui veut commencer ?

« Moi je dirais Kevin, Espo et Lanie. » proposa Kate en langage des signes

« Lanie en dernier ?»

« Oui comme ça je pourrais partir avant de l'étrangler. »

_oh les amoureux on est là !

_ok Kevin à toi l'honneur

_Hmm ok ! Alors depuis combien de temps Ça dure entre vous deux ?

« C'est une bonne question ça. » signa Kate à Rick

« Moi je dirais depuis 4 mois »

« Oh notre premier baiser »

« Exacte mon cœur »

_4 mois !

_attendez, vous venez de faire des signe pendant un bon moment juste pour nous sortir 4 mois. Interrogea la légiste.

_et oui Lanie la magie de la langue des signes tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Maintenant à toi Javier.

_ok alors es-que tu vas retourner travailler ?

_oui !

_vraiment ?

_Yep regarde je parle, bon même si je n'entends pas ma voix mais Castle seras là donc je pourrais parler en langage des signes et si vous êtes sage on vous apprendra les bases.

_mais pour les suspects et ton arme ? Se mis à débiter Ryan.

_Rick seras mes oreilles.

_ok et quand ?

_hey ! On avait dit une question mais bon je dirais dans 3 mois.

_quoi mais tu m'en a même pas parlé ! S'exclama l'écrivain.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil et se remis à parler en langage des signe.

« Vraiment ? »

« Euh oui »

« Y'a deux jour dans la douche »

« Oh celle où …?»

« Oui celle où….. »

« Je devais être concentré sur autre chose »

« Comme ? »

« Comme toi nue, l'eau coulant sur ton corps de déesse… »

_Rick !

_Oh ça c'était drôle.

_Espo fait partager à la classe

_non rien.

_bon Lanie pose ta question.

_merci Castle, alors pourquoi l'avocat ?

_vraiment Lanie ?

_oh oui Castle, Beckett j'attends.

« Quoi ! que veut- elle savoir ?» se mis à signer la détective

« On ne peut pas révéler tous. »

« Tu m'étonnes, pas maintenant. »

« On lui dit que rien n'est encore terminé et que du coup on peut rien dire ce qui serait un peu vrai »

« Parfait dit lui moi je n'aime pas trop. »

« Tu laisses ton très cher mari affronter Lanie seul. »

« Oui et c'est futur mari. »

« Ok futur madame Castle. »

_rien qui te concerne pour le moment tu le sauras un jour

_quoi tu rigole ! Arrêter de nous prendre pour des c** , vous partagez vos comptes en banque !

_et alors ? demnda Rick.

_et alors ? Kate va habiter chez toi, celle qui il y a encore 8 mois ne voulait pas entendre qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, qui étais une dure à cuire et qui vivait seule.

La situation devenant gênante, Ryan et Espo préférèrent quitter le navire avant la tempête.

_bro, nous on va vous laisser.

_ok salut les gars.

Puis ils partirent discrètement.

Lanie S'était levée, Kate aussi, elle la regardait droit dans les yeux, pendant un petit instant on put lire la peur dans le regard de légiste. en effet Kate avait un regard noir, rempli de colère envers sa meilleure amie.

_Lanie je serais toi je suivrais l'exemple des gars.

_ah parce que maintenant l'écrivain tu vas dicter ma conduite ? J'attends une réponse Kate.

_tu veux une réponse ?il y a mois j'étais amoureuse mais il y a huit mois j'étais entendante et finalement depuis que je suis sourde, Rick est mon âme sœur alors ouais Lanie il y a huit mois on avait pas des cicatrices sur le corps, on avait pas traversé des mois de souffrances alors oui Lanie il y a huit mois j'étais pas prête mais il y a huit mois tu étais ma meilleure amie et pas une folle qui voulait tout savoir sur les six mois de ma vie qui ont été sans doute les plus durs. Personne ne sauras ce qui s'est passé à part Rick et moi. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est mon âmes sœur et la prochaine fois fait gaffe à tes paroles, j'ai jamais voulu être sourde alors maintenant sors de chez moi. La détective finit sont monologue les larmes aux yeux.

_alors c'est ça tu me vire ? Répondit Lanie qui elle aussi pleurait.

_oui, casse-toi !Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-NOUS !

Castle avais attrapé Beckett par la taille, elle hurlait que ce n'était pas Sa faute si elle était sourde elle hurlait sa rage, sa colère pendant que des larmes coulais le long de ses joue, Lanie étais finalement partie. Le couple se trouvait désormais dans la chambre, Rick essayant désespérément de calmer une Kate en pleine crise qui frappait son torse pendant qu'il la serrait amoureusement dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ses cris lui déchiraient le cœur, il connaissait ses cris, elle craquait, ça arrivait de temps en temps, quand elle ne supportait plus sa surdité. Elle hurlait, frappait, au début elle se frappait elle-même, heureusement aujourd'hui ça allait un peu mieux. Les crises étaient toujours aussi dures pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais de moins en moins fréquentes. Beckett détestait se sentir comme ça, vulnérable, et Castle détestait la voir aussi mal.

 **Verdicts ? Petite prestions pour les fans du duo Lanie Kate j'adore leurs amitié donc ne vous inquiéter pas c'est une dispute passagère.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA : désoler pour le retard gros problème d'internet et après je suis partit en voyage scolaire donc voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Et sinon merci à Castle pour ses huit saisons de rire, de joie, d'enquête, de suspect, d'arrestation, d'amour… Always**

C'est enfin après une heure enfermé dans la chambre que Kate en ressortit avec Castle. Sur le canapé Alexis les attendait, de petites larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

_hey Lex qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_je…suis…désolée

_pourquoi Alexis ?

_j'ai entendu !

_Lex, je suis désolée que tu ais dû me voir comme ça.

_Kate tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas moi qui suis sourde.

_oui mais je comprends d'habitude il n'y a personne qui le sait à par ton père et Mia.

_d'habitude ?

_oui Pumkin ça arrive souvent mais ne t'inquiète pas on arrive à faire face. La rassura Castle

_Lex maintenant qu'on est que tous les trois, tu peux nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

_vraiment ?

_oui.

_ok mais avant venez dans mes bras.

L'adolescente leur tendit les bras, les deux s'empressèrent de la serre fort, Castle lui glissa quelques mots doux à l'oreille puis ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé.

_voyons voir, est-ce-que vous allez retourner travailler ?

_oui, dans à peu près trois mois répondit Castle.

_ok et Kate comment elle va faire ?

_ton père sera mes oreilles.

_et vous parlez la langue des signes ?

_Exact.

_et hier c'était pourquoi tous les achats ?

_tu le sauras aujourd'hui, normalement ils arrivent dans quelques heures.

_ok.

_Alexis je sais qu'on te prend par surprise mais je vais vendre mon appartement pour venir vivre ici. annonça la brunette scrutant la réaction de la jeune fille.

_c'est vrai ?

_oui Lex

_c'est géniale.

_vraiment ? S'étonna son père.

_oui papa je suis super contente et puis… enfin non ce n'est pas grave.

_Alexis ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux tous nous dire.

_papa comment on dit je te considère comme ma mère en langage des signes.

Castle surpris et ému de la demande lui fit faire chaque geste de la phrase, Beckett comprenant eut les larmes aux yeux, elle fit un énorme câlin à Alexis qui rigola.

_merci Lex. dit doucement Kate.

_c'est bizarre de t'entendre parler.

_je sais mais c'est plus facile pour que les gens comprennent et si je veux reprendre le travail je dois m'entrainer.

_donc si je reprends l'histoire d'hier vous avez acheté des vêtements qui vont remplir le nouveau dressing et la chambre de papa, en plus de quelques ajouts qui vont être fait dans le loft.

_exacte mais ne t'inquiète pas on t'expliquera tout au fur et à mesure.

_merci et maintenant si on mangeait.

_t'as raison je meurs de faim.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine pour mettre la table, Castle fit livrer des plats à emporter puis ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Alexis était heureuse de les voir comme ça, ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à une vrai famille. Alors qu'ils regardaient un film, la sonnette de la porte retenti, Castle se leva faisant réagir sa petite amie qui elle ne pouvait pas entendre, elle releva la tête pour voir Rick ouvrir au livreur.

Deux livreur arrivèrent avec des cartons à n'en plus finir le salon fut très vite remplis de plusieurs dizaines de cartons. Après ce déchargement plutôt gigantesque ils purent enfin réaliser l'importance de leurs achats, Alexis avait suivi la livraison avec attention et elle se trouvait désormais en face de son père et Kate.

_et maintenant ?

_on s'amuse, on s'installe, on profite ! s'exclama le maître des lieux.

_pas si vite cow-boy on va déjà monter les meubles. Le tempéra sa belle.

_pff faut toujours que tu me ramène sur terre.

_exact, alors va monter le dressing.

_à vos ordre lieutenant de mon cœur.

_Rick au boulot !

Après quatre heures de travail acharné et beaucoup de patiente l'ancien débarras de l'étage était désormais un magnifique dressing sur mesure qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli de leurs achats. Pendant que Castle s'occupait d'aménager leur nouvelle chambre, avec le lit et les installations pour Kate sans oublier de démonter l'ancien dressing, à l'étage les filles venaient de finir de remplir le côté de Castle et s'attaquaient désormais à celui de Kate, Alexis qui ne savait pas comment engager la conversation décida de se lancer quand elle et Beckett firent une petite pause

_et bien vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les vêtements.

_c'est vrai on s'est fait plaisir…tu sais Alexis je sais que tout ça doit te peser un peu, et là le fait qu'on chamboule tous le loft si tu veux en parler ou même me détester tu peux.

_Kate pourquoi je te détesterais, certes quand on a reçu le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital je t'ai détesté, pendant une heure, j'ai cru que je te tuerais parce que si papa ne t'avait pas suivi il n'en serait pas là, mais après quand le médecin nous a dit ton état j'ai vraiment réalisé, et quand je t'ai vue, j'avais autant mal pour mon père que pour toi. Je ne veux pas vous perde aucun de vous deux, alors je suis ravie que tu viennes à la maison et je veux que tu m'apprennes la langue des signes que je peux se parler, je veux pouvoir te faire des câlins, te raconter des choses, me confier à toi.

_Alexis je waouh ! Je… moi aussi je veux pouvoir t'apprendre pleins de chose et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je t'aime Lex n'en doute jamais.

_moi aussi Kate.

Alexis se leva pour enlacer Kate, elle cala sa tête dans son cou et murmura une phrase à voix haute tous en sachant que Kate ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais elle espérait que son cœur lui le pourrait.

_je t'aime maman.

Après ce passage émotion elles finirent de remplir le dressing, en redescendant elles trouvèrent Castle qui finissait de faire le lit, la nouvelle chambre était magnifique, elle ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'ancienne mais le lit avait des nouvelles fonctions et la salle de bain avait tout un tas de fonctions pour Kate, en effet le loft était équipée d'un système dernier cri pour que Kate ne soit pas handicapée; l'ancien dressing avait été remplacé par une pièce aux aspects japonais où Rick et Kate avaient rangé tous leurs médicaments et autres et où ils pouvaient faire du sport, du yoga, se détendre. C'était une pièce spéciale et Alexis n'aperçut que quelques détails. Ne voulant pas montrer au monde entier leur accident, la pièce n'était donc réservée qu'à Kate et à Rick. Alexis intriquée par le boitier fixé au mur se tourna vers son père qui fermait la porte de leur pièce privée. Kate, légèrement fatiguée, s'était allongée sur le lit.

_papa tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça sers ?

_bien sûr Pumkin c'est le boitier de commande du système, il allume la lumière quand on frappe dans ses mains, il ferme les volets, allume la musique et tous un tas d'autres trucs cool grâce à une application sur ton téléphone.

_cool et le plus petit qui ressemble à une montre là c'est quoi ?

_ça c'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir, c'est pour Kate d'ailleurs viens on va lui expliquer.

Rick attrapa la montre qui avait un bracelet noir en silicone; le cadran était rond mais pas trop gros entouré de strasses discret on aurait pu penser à une montre ordinaire mais les heures sur le cadran étaient écrites avec des LED et une image de la mer apparaissait en fond d'écran, il s'assit au bout du lit et caressa le pied de Kate ce qui fit réagir cette dernière qui se releva pour se trouver face à Castle, il lui accrocha la montre à son poignet, elle le regarda faire avant de parler en langage des signes trop fatiguée pour lire sur les lèvres.

« C'est quoi ça ?»

« Tu verras, viens dans le salon »

« Ok »

_Lex

_oui papa.

_va sonner à la porte.

Kate se tenait à côté de Rick au milieu du salon, Alexis sortit appuya sur la sonnette pour les entendants, la sonnette retentit normalement mais sur le petit boitier accroché au poignet de Kate, les chiffres de l'heure disparurent pour laisser une porte se dessiner dans le cadran PUIS la monte vibra, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et trouver Alexis qui étonnée, regarda son père.

_le boitier l'a prévenu. Il la préviendra si quelqu'un sonne, si elle reçoit un sms. Il fait aussi office de montre connectée, quand elle court, il affiche le nombre de kilomètres parcouru et les battements de son cœur. Elle peut aussi lire ses mails, faire des recherches internet et elle peut mettre une photo d'écran ou pas. Elle peut installer un réveille et au lieu de sonner ça vibre, du coup c'est comme si quelqu'un la touchait.

_c'est géniale merci Rick j'adore.

_de rien mon cœur.

_c'est trop cool papa mais elle résiste à l'eau ?

_oui elle résiste au climat extrême, à l'eau jusqu'à dix mètre de profondeur car rien n'est trop beau pour ma femme !

_Rick je rêve ou le mot femme vient de sortir ta bouche dit Beckett avec son meilleur roulement d'yeux.

_oups !

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review sur le chapitre mais aussi sur la fin de notre série préférer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AU :Hello et oui après cette très longue absente, je suis vraiment désoler mais vers le mois de mai j'ai dû me concentrer sur mon brevet que j'ai passé en juin donc j'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup mais sa valait le coup j'ai eu mon brevet mention bien et des super notes, bref après ça j'ai eu un été charger et la rentrer en seconde à préparer et oui je suis au lycée donc entre tous ses changements me revoilà après des mois d'absence merci pour tous vos commentaire voilà un petit chapitre mais la suite devrais être la dans moins de deux semaine .**

« Désolé »  
« Rick »  
« C'est sorti tous seul »  
« Ok, on lui dit mais ça sera la seule au courant »  
_papa ?  
_d'accord. Voilà Lex. Il prit une grande inspiration. Kate et moi on va se marier !  
_ Oh mon dieu c'est géniale !  
_vraiment, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Kate en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
_non, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.  
Alors qu'Alexis enlaçait son père, Kate noua ses cheveux en chignon, elle leva les bras en l'air et attacha l'élastique. Pendant la manœuvre son pull avait glissé de son bras, révélant aux yeux d'Alexis le magnifique tatouage.  
_Kate c'est quoi ?  
_oups !euh…  
_montre ! réclama Alexis  
Kate tendit son bras révélant un ALWAYS écrit en italique, en dessous il y avait la date de l'accident et aussi celle d'hier avec les initiales RC.  
_c'est les dates de l'accident et celle d'hier avec les initiales de papa.  
_oui ton père a le même.  
_vraiment ?  
_oui !  
Pour confirmer ses dires Castle tendit le bras dévoilant ainsi le même tatouage mais avec les initiales de Kate  
_alors si je résume, vous habitez ensemble, vous allez vous marier et vous êtes tatoués.  
_exacte ! dit doucement Castle appréhendant la conclusion de sa fille.  
_et bien moi je dis, j'approuve tous vos choix sauf celui de ne pas avoir encore commandé thaï, je meure de faim.  
_très bonne idée Lex.  
Trente min plus tard la sonnette retendit ce qui fit sourire Kate lorsqu'elle sentit la vibration à son poignet et qu'elle vit le petit dessin sur le cadran mais elle laissa Rick aller ouvrir.  
Rick venait de refermer la porte, il apporta le repas sur la table basse du salon et ils dégustèrent le repas Thaï tous assis sur le tapis. Après quelques minutes de calme Alexis releva les yeux de sa boite.  
_hey ça vous dirait qu'après manger on joue au poker ?  
_ouais bonne idée ! s'exclama Rick.  
_je vais vous mettre la raclée les Castle  
_tu en es sûr mademoiselle Beckett ? sourit Castle  
_oh oui !  
_j'en serais pas si sûr bande de vieux, je vais vous laminer ! rétorqua la jeune rouquine

_ah ouais comme ça je suis vielle ! Se vexa faussement Kate  
_euh non enfin t'es jeune mais tu vois.  
_je plaisante lex  
_par contre on parie quoi ? demanda Rick fortement intéressé par l'enjeu.  
_je sais pas papa, de l'argent ?  
_bien essayer Lex mais non, et en plus pour Kate et moi on ferait que se donner notre argent au final aucun gains.  
_c'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à ça.  
_moi j'ai une idée que dirais-tu d'un poker comme au poste le soir dit presque timidement Kate  
_oh oui je vois ça me semble bien  
_euh je pourrais savoir la traduction !

_avec Kate on faisait des parties de poker en pariant des bonbons.  
_moi je suis partante ! S'enthousiasma Alexis  
_alors je vais installer la table pendant que vous allez chercher les paquets de bonbons.  
Rick venait de disposer la table de poker et trois chaises quand les filles réapparurent avec trois paquets d'Haribo dans les mains (ce n'est pas pour faire de la pub mais j'ai quatorze ans alors les bonbons et moi…)  
_prêtes ?  
_Yep  
Il était désormais vingt-trois , Beckett menait, suivie de près par Alexis tandis que Castle avait du mal à se refaire. Il faut dire que manger la moitié de ses gains n'aidait pas beaucoup. C'est finalement Beckett qui remporta la partie mais elle partagea sa victoire en plaçant les bonbons dans un bol posé sur le bar.  
Alexis leurs souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Après un nettoyage du salon, nos deux amoureux étaient l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit profitant de la douceur de la nuit. Après quelques baisers échangés, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée pour un repos bienvenu.

au cours de la nuit, Kate fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait. elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Alexis qui semblait terrorisée.  
_Lex ça va ?  
_je sais que j'ai dix-huit ans mais j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
_je suis désolée ma puce viens près de moi.  
Elle souleva la couette et Alexis se blottis contre elle. Kate replaça la couette et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille qui ressentait le besoin de parler de son cauchemar.  
Alexis se redressa pour que Kate puisse lire sur ces lèvres elle les voyait grâce a une douce lumière bleue qui éclairait la chambre cela lui permis aussi d'essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille

_tu mourais dans mon cauchemar… on était à l'hôpital et la machine s'était mise à biper, ton cœur s'était arrêté….. et le bruit du moniteur, Ce bruit continu, il résonnait sans cesse dans mes oreilles.  
À la fin de la phrase elle éclata en sanglot.

_shhuttt c'est finit on est là et je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. Lui chuchota Kate à son oreille.

Le lendemain matin, Martha ouvrit la porte du loft, il était neuf heures pourtant l'habitation était encore calme. Elle monta silencieusement à l'étage déposer ses quelques affaires mais avant de redescendre elle poussa la porte de la chambre de sa petite fille pour constater que le lit était vide, intriguée, elle rejoignit l'étage inférieur et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils où elle se retrouva devant un tableau vraiment adorable. Rick était fermement collé au dos de Kate, entourant sa taille de son bras et Kate enserrait la taille d'Alexis qui avait sa tête blottie dans le cou de la détective. Martha émue, prit quelques photos avant de refermer la porte puis elle partit préparer du café pour toute la petite famille.  
une heure plus tard, c'est la montre de Kate qui la réveilla en vibrant sur son poignet, elle ouvrit les yeux mais mit du temps à analyser où elle se trouvait puis le souvenir du cauchemar d'Alexis lui revint en mémoire, c'est donc délicatement qu'elle souleva son poignet pour lire le message de lanie qui défilait sur sa montre..

"On peut discuter ? Midi chez Remy… ?

 **ALORS ?**

 **ps: si vous avez quelques idées a partager pour la suite pourquoi pas j'aime écrire seule mais quelques conseils ou idées ne font pas de mal**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA : Waouh on a dépassé les 50 reviews, je ne pensais pas en commençant que j'arriverais jusqu'ici merci pour tous vos message et précieux conseil qui me pousse à essayer de faire de mon mieux, je sais que je poste rarement ces temps si mais j'avoue avoir un petit blocage dans cette histoire j'ai la fin quelque partit il faut simplement les relier mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et surtout j'ai un truc qui me prend beaucoup de temps c'est l'école mais bon on vas arriver alors encore un grand merci j'espère que la suite vous plairas .**

Kate reposa la montre sur le matelas grogna avant de sortir délicatement du lit. Elle enfila un pull pour palier à la disparition de la chaleur, puis sortit de la chambre. Elle aperçut Martha dans la cuisine et la manière dont ses lèvres bougeais elle pouvait dire que la matriarche chantais elle s'approcha et s'assit sur un tabouret, Martha tourna la tête et l'accueillis avec un sourire.

_bonjour chérie bien dormis ?

_oui et vous.

_oh moi j'ai passé une fabuleuse nuit.

_d'accord.

_un peu de café ?

_oui je veux bien.

Martha lui tendis une tasse et Kate la remercia avec un sourire. Elle savoura la saveur du café frais sur sa langue et la chaleur qui se diffusait dans sa gorge rien n'était meilleure qu'un café le matin, alors qu'elle prenait une deuxième gorgée deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Castle embrassa doucement sa tempe elle posa sa tasse et se tourna vers Castle.

_hey

_hey j'ai une question pourquoi. Alexis est dans notre lit ?

_elle est arrivée dans la nuit en pleure elle avait fait un cauchemar.

_et tu l'as rassurée ?

_bien sur je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, qu'on était vivant puis elle s'est rendormie et moi aussi.

_tu sais que je t'aime.

_tu l'as peut-être mentionné à plusieurs reprises. Dit-elle en le poussant gentiment de l'épaule.

Martha rigola à l'échange du couple, pas un rire méchant, ou de moquerie, un rire de joie de voir ces deux-là vivre, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir assister à cette scène et pourtant malgré les cicatrices les deux se tenaient dans la cuisine de bon matin se taquinant

_mère tu veux partager tes pensées avec le reste de la classe ?

_non ! je suis juste heureuse de vous voir tous les deux comme ça, heureux

_merci mère d'ailleurs…

Il se mit à signer et Kate le regarda un sourit fleurissant sur son visage

« Oui tu peux le dire à ta mère »

_mère Kate et moi avons quelque chose à te dire !

_allez-y ! répondit dramatiquement l'actrice

Castle se racla la gorge

_on a décidé de se marier !

_vraiment ! C'est merveilleux kido sourit l'actrice.

_merci mère !

Elle contourna le bar pour les enlacer et leur dire au revoir puis elle ressortit du loft laissant la bonne humeur et l'amour derrière elle. Après avoir pris leurs petit déjeuner Kate et Rick était blottis sur le canapé, il lisait un livre et Kate pensait au sms de Lanie, après avoir tergiversé elle prit doucement le livre des mains de Castle et le posa de côté et elle lui signa ses inquiétudes.

« Lanie veux qu'on se rencontre »

« Pour »

« Elle veut me parler, elle m'a envoyé un sms, je suis censée la retrouver chez Remy dans quelques heures »

« Mais tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de l'affronter »

« Non c'est juste que pour le moment je ne suis jamais ressortit seule dans un lieu publique depuis l'accident et Lanie veux me parler, comment je fais ? Elle n'a pas encore enregistré que je peux plus l'entendre »

« Bébé tu peux lire sur les lèvres et tu le fais très bien, après si tu as peur tu peux toujours lui écrire une lettre et tu lui donne comme ça vous vous réconciliez ou quoi que tu ais prévu de faire et en plus tu évites les lieux publique »

« tu sais que je t'aime, tu as raison, je lui écris une lettre car je n'ai pas envie de perde ma meilleure amie même si des fois elle m'énerve vraiment , C'est Lanie, je l'aime avec ses Défauts et je pense que c'est important pour elle de savoir tu sais, plus on est au contact de notre famille et plus je me dit qu'il faut qu'on les laisse entrer dans notre bulle. Eux aussi on subit les Conséquences de l'accident et je m'en veux de les avoir fait tourner dans tous New York »

« Moi aussi Kate mais le chemin est long avant que nous nous retrouvions, il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre tous ensemble, les cartes ont été redistribuées et tout le monde est perturbé »

« C'est vrai, tu penses qu'on devrait leurs dire pour le mariage »

« Et bien mère et Alexis sont au courant on devrait aussi prévenir ton père pour les autres pourquoi ne pas les surprendre en leurs tendant les invitations »

« Oui, on verra, en attendant je devrais aller écrire ma lettre a Lanie »

« Ok »

Puis après cette conversation Kate se leva pour aller dans le bureau quand la porte de leurs chambre s'ouvrit sur Alexis à peine réveillée.

_hey lex

_hey papa, salut Kate.

_salut lex ! dit Kate en lui déposant un rapide baisé sur le front avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

Alexis s'assit sur le canapé se collant à son père qui l'entoura de son bras.

_tu as pu finir ta nuit tranquillement ?

_oui c'est grâce à Kate.

_je sais, elle m'a dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar et que elle t'avait rassuré.

_papa elle a été géniale je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a conduit dans votre chambre mais une fois arrivée Kate m'a vue et m'a tout de suite consolée sans aucune arrière-pensée, elle m'a laissé dormis près de vous, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a enduré elle est toujours là pour les autres. Papa tu as vraiment trouvé la fille parfaite.

_oh crois-moi Alexis je le sais elle est parfaite et j'ai hâte de pouvoir appeler cette femme ma femme.

_sinon vous avez prévus quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Kate doit rencontrer Lanie mais elle a peur donc je pense que je vais juste aller déposer la lettre à Lanie et ensuite on restera ici, à quinze heures les kinés viennent pour notre rééducation mais si tu as envie de sortir voir tes amis ne te gêne pas ma chérie, profite de ta vie.

_je sais ne t'inquiète pas mais je vais rester avec vous je pense, on pourrait regarder un film après vos séances ?

_c'est une bonne idée ma chérie sinon que dirais tu de tes pancakes favori ?

_j'approuve cette idée ! dit Alexis en sautant sur ces pieds et attrapant le bras de son père pour le tirer joyeusement dans la cuisine.

De son côté Kate froissait déjà la deuxième feuille, elle était penchée sur le bureau devant son bloc note tenant un crayon de papier, mordant inconsciemment le bout, réfléchissant comment exprimer ses sentiments, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, soudain elle se dit que remonter dans Ses souvenir l'aiderait peut être, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire où elle trouva ses albums photo. Elle sortit le bon, il avait une couverture en cuir rouge gravé deux cœur mêler. Lanie lui avait offert il y a presque une année pour son anniversaire. Elle l'ouvrit pour dévoiler la première photo, on pouvait y voir Kate, une jeune officier avec son uniforme impeccable dos à dos contre Lanie avec sa tenue de médecin, un amis avait immortalisé le moment alors qu'elles fêtaient leurs première année d'amitié. Ces deux femmes forte de caractère avaient, malgré leurs jeunes âge, su faire leur place dans ce monde d'homme, la suivante avait été prise lors d'une soirée, les deux dansaient ensemble en rigolant. Parcourant l'album au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient devant ses yeux, des larmes s'étaient mise à couler librement sur ces joues. Arrivée à sa préférée, elle ne put contenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Castle venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner d'Alexis, il avait regardé sa fille manger comme quand elle était enfant puis elle était montée s'habiller. Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, il décida d'aller voir Kate mais en s'approchant du bureau il entendit un sanglot. Il accéléra le pas pour trouver Kate assise sur le sofa du bureau un album sur ses genoux il s'accroupit près d'elle, se penchant vers l'album pour y trouver la photo d'elle et Lanie mains dans la main alors qu'elles sautaient dans la piscine leur bikini assortit, le soleil faisant briller leurs cheveux.

_hey Kate ! dit-il en déplaçant le livre et la prenant sur ses genoux, elle enterra son visage dans son cou reprenant sa respiration puis de sa voix brisée se mis à parler.

_pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai hurlé sur elle ?

_Kate tu étais fatiguée ça peut arriver !

_elle me manque c'est ma meilleure amie et tous ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est lui hurler dessus, je veux pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'avant. Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?

Castle hocha négativement la tête contre elle.

_vos rires, je rêve de pouvoir entendre vos rires, certains soirs dans mes rêves je les entends résonner. Lanie avait un rire qui me faisait à chaque fois rigoler encore plus et le tien Castle, ton rire puissant qui, quand tu es contre moi résonne dans ton torse, celui de Ryan qui est comme une fillette, Espo se moque de lui mais moi je le trouve mignon ou encore celui de mon père qui me rappelle mon enfance quand lui et ma mère se chamaillaient ou se moquaient de mes bêtises. Je voudrais pouvoir les entendre encore, finit-elle en sanglotant.

_Kate tu pourrais les réentendre ! dit-il prenant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

_comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Les médecins disent que j'ai 40% de chance de retrouver l'ouïe et seulement partiellement à l'oreille gauche.

_oui mais tu es forte Kate, tu as su te relever, je t'ai vue au plus bas et regarde ou on est, et un jour tu entendras tous les rires de tout le monde alors maintenant sèche tes larmes, attrape cette feuille et réconcilie toi avec ta meilleure amie.

_merci mon cœur

_Always

Finalement Kate pris le bloc-notes et y déversa ses mots encore et encore… une heure plus tard une enveloppe blanche avec le nom de Lanie reposait sur le bureau de Rick.

Kate sorti de la douche contente d'avoir pu écrire cette lettre, elle alla dans le dressing attrapant un leggings noir et un grand t-shirt de baseball, l'idéal pour trainer à la maison, ils ne comptaient pas sortir aujourd'hui, sauf Castle qui devait jouer les messager dans une heure mais en attendant, elle le retrouva dans la chambre d'Alexis assis sur le lit. Le père et la fille regardaient les murs violets, elle put lire sur les lèvres d'Alexis qu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir redécorer.

_hey vous deux.

_Kate géniale j'ai besoins de toi ! dit l'ados en lui prenant les mains pour l'assoir sur le lit et se mettre devant elle.

_pourquoi ?

_je veux refaire ma chambre votre aménagement d'hier m'a donné plein d'idées, je voulais créer un coin lecture ou alors mettre un bureau ici, et si on écrivait des phrases sur les murs, pour les couleurs je pensais à des couleurs pâle, papa disait que c'était une bonne idée…

_Alexis ! Alexis, chérie tu pourrais parler un peu moins vite s'il te plait je comprends ton enthousiasme mais là tu vas un peu vite pour que je suive.

_oh oui désolée !

_c'est pas grave chérie reprend calmement et pendant ce temps ton père va aller déposer une lettre. Elle finit sa phrase adressant un clin d'œil à Castle qui se leva du lit et descendit au rez, il mit ses chaussures, prit son portable, ses clefs, alla dans le bureau attrapa la lettre et referma la porte du loft, il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'exposé d'Alexis sur sa nouvelle chambre.

Il descendit du taxi devant le Remy, regardant la devanture depuis un moment, il entra dans le restaurant repérant très vite Lanie qui regardait par la fenêtre, il s'approcha et se glissa sur la banquette d'en face.

_Castle où est Kate ? C'est elle que j'ai invité, non pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir ! Commença la légiste qui avait l'air stressée.

_je sais mais c'est elle qui m'a envoyé ! répondit tranquillement Castle.

_elle ne veut plus me voir ? S'inquiéta la légiste.

_non elle m'a chargé de te donner ça ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la lettre

_une lettre ?

_oui elle voulait vraiment parler avec toi mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à aller dans un lieu public toute seule ou prendre un taxi mais elle voulait vraiment te parler donc on est arrivé au compromis de la lettre.

_d'accord je comprends, tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans !

_non mais par contre il sortit un petite boite en velours de sa poche je suis passé dans une bijouterie avant de venir et ça c'est pour toi. Il ouvrit la boite dévoilant deux bracelet qui, collés l'un à l'autre formaient un cœur en or, dessus était gravé les mêmes cœurs que sur l'album avec les initiales K et L sur chacun des coins du cœur. Il enleva celui avec le L et l'accrocha au poignet de Lanie.

_maintenant lis la lettre et si ce soir tu veux voir ta meilleure amie, tu n'auras qu'à venir au loft et reformer le cœur avec elle je lui donnerais le sien tout à l'heure.

Lanie observa le pendentif à son poignet elle leva ses yeux vers Castle avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras.

_merci Rick ! C'était la première fois que Lanie appelait Castle par son prénom.

_de rien, allé, je vais aller retrouver les filles, j'espère te voir ce soir .Puis avec ça il sorti de chez Remy sous le regard inquiet de Lanie qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe et décida de rentrer chez elle pour la lire.

Lanie ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle était assise en tailleur sur son canapé un verre de vin prêt d'elle et soulevas la feuille plié en deux quand une photo en sortit pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Elle l'attrapa et découvrit leurs vacances à L.A d'il y a deux ans. Souriant à ces souvenir, elle reposa l'image sur sa table et déplia la feuille.

 _Chère Lanie,_

 _L'ancienne Kate t'aurait dit qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle t'aurait aussi invitée à prendre un verre et au final cette histoire serait restée dans le passé, on aurait juste placé un pansement sur la plaie mais l'ancienne Kate est morte le jour de cet accident…_

 _Alors voilà Lanie, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur, tu es ma meilleure amie et pendant des années tu as été ma confidente mais il y a six mois la mort ma tendu les bras pendant plusieurs heures, et je les ai presque rejoins, heureusement une main chaleureuse m'a rattrapé avant que je tombe. Mon âme sœurs m'a sauvé et le jeu auquel tu as assisté entre Rick et moi est maintenant du passé. Les taquineries sont toujours là mais le mur est tombé, au final nous avons créé notre propre armure. Il est dans mes veines, quoi qu'il arrive nous le faisons à deux mais cette fois seulement pour toi je le fait seule. Un jour on a regardé un film à la fin le personnage disait.« Il y a les amis, il y a la famille et il y a les amis qui devienne la famille »_

 _Je t'ai regardé, tu m'as regardé, et on a sus que rien ne pourrait nous séparer et effectivement rien ne nous a jamais séparé. Quand j'ai revu nos photos aujourd'hui, je me suis mise à pleurer car j'avais l'impression que c'était du passé, tu sais la chose qui me manque le plus ? C'est le rire des personnes que j'aime et toi me disant Girl ! mais Rick m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer dans le regret, que je ne pouvais plus me cacher, il a raison, je ne veux pas te perde je ne veux pas perde ma sœur, j'en ai besoin pour choisir ma robe de mariage, pour me gifler quand je serais trop stressée le jour de mon mariage, pour tenir mon bouquet quand je dis oui à l'amour de ma vie , pour aller en soirée quand mon mari m'aura énervé et pour boire des tequila. Alors désolé pour les mots qui se sont échappés, on était toutes les deux blessées, en colère et fatiguées par cette journée._

 _Je t'offre le fil pour que tu recouses la blessure ça laissera une cicatrice mais on en sortira plus fortes._

 _Je t'aime ma sœur alors s'il te plait pardonne-moi et viens hurler avec moi par ce que je vais me marier !_

Lanie essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle regarda l'heure et couru sans attendre prendre ses affaires, ses clefs et se dirigea vers le loft.

Au loft les kinés étaient partit, le film était en cours et sur le comptoir de la cuisine reposait une liste de tous ce qu'il faudrait pour refaire la chambre d'Alexis. Tous les trois étaient blottit devant Valentin Day, malgré le mécontentement de Rick face au choix du film. Les filles regardaient sans dire un mot les sous-titre défiler et Kate lisait sans même plus y prêter attention, trop concentrée dans l'histoire mais soudain son poignet vibra, elle regarda le logo de la porte s'afficher. Elle posa le pop-corn sur la table basse, remettant en place le bracelet que Rick lui avait offert après manger. Elle souffla un bon cou puis ouvrit la porte. Comme une furie, Lanie entra se jetant sur elle, leurs bras se refermèrent sur l'autre et elles sanglotèrent dans leur étreinte, chacune heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Soudain leurs poignets émirent un clic, elles levèrent les yeux pour voir que leurs bracelets s'étaient collés, le cœur était réuni et comme un signe Castle pris une photo de ce moment qui signifiait un nouveau départ.

 **Et voilà !**


End file.
